theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulips
Tulips was a dancer/stripper that was involved in a mugging scam at her club. After being arrested, she blackmailed Detective Shane Vendrell into giving her a deal. She later returned to the Barn to testify against her ex-boyfriend, who was involved in a drug dealing scam. Before Season 1 Tulips was introduced to the owner of the club by Carl, and she started working there. Eventually, Tulips and Carl started a sexual relationship and she convinced him of helping her assault customers of the club. She would invite them to the alley to have sex, and Carl would come in to attack and rob the customers. Season 1 The Strike Team was investigating the assaults on the strip clubs. As part of the investigation, each member would go in the club and had a private dance with a stripper to see if they could catch the one that was assaulting people. When Detective Shane Vendrell came into the club, Tulips took her to a private room and started dancing for him. During the dance, she put Shane's hands on her butt for him to touch. She then asked him if he wanted to go somewhere private where they could finish. Shane agreed and they went to an alley near the club. As they were kissing, Carl, an associate of Tulips came in and hit Shane. As Tulips looked, Carl started taking all of Shane's money until Curtis Lemansky and Ronnie Gardocki arrived to arrest them. After they took them to the Barn, Shane went to interrogate Tulips. She started flirting with him, asking him where he was from. She then told Shane that Carl had approached her with the idea of robbing the customers. She said she agreed because she was epileptic and Carl was paying for her medicine. However, Lem told him and Vic Mackey that Carl had said the muggings were Tulips' idea. Shane then approached Tulips and told her what Carl had said. Shane asked her if she had any proof that Carl was the mastermind of the assaults and she asked him if there was anything she could do to get a deal. Shane then had sex with her in the interrogation room. When Shane told Vic he had reached a deal with Tulips to give in Carl, Lem approached them as well and told them that all the other strippers had testified against Tulips. Shane then approached Tulips and told her that with the testimonies of Carl and the other strippers, she would probably get 2 years of prison. She then blackmailed him into getting a deal, or she would reveal to his supervisor that he had sex with her in one of the interrogation rooms. Tulips was then released. Before Season 2 At some point, Tulips started a relationship with a guy named Herk. Herk was dealing with prescription drugs to illegals and other people. When Tulips found out he was having sex with their neighbor, she decided to leave him and tell the police about him. Season 2 Tulips returned to the Barn to bring Shane information against Herk. Still, Shane rejected her and told her to look for another detective. She then went to Detective Brent Kirkland, who started taking her statement, until Shane came back and decided to take the case himself. Shane brought her to the clubhouse and told her to arrange a meeting with Herk, where he would pose as a supplier of prescription drugs. She called him and arranged a meeting, despite the fact that he was still pissed off at her for dumping him. Shane and Tulips went to an abandoned lot to meet with Herk. When he arrived, Tulips saw he was with someone else, so she started insulting them. As Shane dealt with him, Tulips started losing control so he put her inside the car. When Shane finished the deal, Lem, Ronnie, and other cops arrived arresting Herk and his new girlfriend. As they were taken out, Tulips kept on screaming at him and how he was busted by her new "boyfriend". When they returned to the Barn, Shane accused her of using people, wanting to bust her ex-boyfriend because he had dumped her. He then asked her to leave. Noticing that Shane was really affected by what she did to him the first time around, she started seducing him. She asked her to get out, but he told her he still had six hours on his shift. Tulips then asked him if he didn't have to interrogate her. They then went into one of the interrogation rooms and had sex there. When they finished, they got out just as Detective Dutch Wagenbach was walking into the room. Appearances Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals Category:Recurring characters Category:Strippers